Sivirkin 15 Havoc
The Sivirkin 15 Havoc is an attack helicopter in Just Cause 2. Appearance It is based on an Bell AH-1 SuperCobra. Despite it being called a Havoc, it is of minor resemblance to the Mi-28 "Havoc". The Agency Havoc is always black, however the Panau Military ones spawn in jungle, snow, and desert camouflage. Performance The basic Havoc cannot take nearly as much damage as a AH-33 Topachula. However, it takes more damage than a UH-10 Chippewa, and is much more maneuverable than the heavier Topachula, making it bridge the gap between the smaller Chippewa's turning ability and low armor and the Topachula's heavy weaponry and slow turn rate. Despite it being the last vehicle to become available at the Black Market, it is not a good choice of aircraft until fully upgraded as it is still weaker than a Topachula with only one minigun. At higher levels, its maneuvering abilities far surpass the stock AH-33s and though armed with only one minigun, is still potentially deadly in battle if used by an experienced pilot. This is even more so once fully upgraded, as it has dual rocket pods that are closer together than both the Topachula's and the Chippewa's pods which enables the Havoc to land both rockets on target in a dogfight more frequently - a deadly asset. It also ascends faster, and outpaces both helicopters at full upgrade capacity, perhaps even earlier than that, but still limited with only one gun. Volume of fire is traded here for accuracy, with the gun centered on the fuselage giving shots going where the cross-hair is aimed at. This is better for smaller targets such as enemy soldiers. See also: Vehicle mounted weapons. Comparison to Rowlinson K22 Given that a max-level Rowlinson K22 is the only other weapon-carrying helicopter that you can buy from the Black Market whenever you want, directly comparing it to the Havoc piece by piece is valid. *If you fully upgraded the Rowlinson as soon as possible and have been getting used to it for the significant amount of time it took you to unlock the Havoc since that time, you will definitely find that the Havoc feels like a Rowlinson with one of Baby Panay's statues tied to it in terms of maneuverability, forward speed, take-off and landing speeds, etc. *Even at level 5, the Havoc's one Minigun is barely more powerful than the Rowlinson's machine guns and the Havoc is still woefully slower, although it is also significantly tougher than the Rowlinson at this point. *Also at level 5, the Havoc actually has quite a bit of trouble evading the gunfire of a UH-10 Chippewa in a close-range circle strafe fight, whereas the Rowlinson can easily handle it. The Havoc actually does better against the UH-10s at a longer range, where the travel time of the UH-10's minigun bullets at that longer distance is enough to have the Havoc just barely squeeze out of the way while returning fire; although the Panau Military pilots have near pin-point accuracy they don't appear to lead moving targets. Long story short, unless you fully max out the upgrades of the Havoc to get its last bits of potential speed and the rocket pods the Rowlinson (which costs barely over one third as much as the Havoc) will outperform it in every imaginable scenario. Even when maxed, the only real reason why you would pick the much more expensive Havoc over the Rowlinson is if you're expecting to face heavy-duty combat such as trying to mow through multiple military bases in a row. To put it even more simply, this helicopter combines mobility with firepower, while the Rowlinson is far faster and more maneuverable but deals less damage. Locations This helicopter is semi-rare, as only two military bases have static spawn locations for it, but it is commonly seen as air support for military bases and can be used at the start of certain Agency missions. *Black Market for $100,000. This is the last vehicle to be unlocked in the Black Market. *Panau Military: **Kem Gereja Merah, at X:30230; Y:27745. Uniquely green-marked. **Pasir Hitam, at X:18170; Y:18580. This one has rockets. **Used for air support at many military facilities. Usually used alongside the H-62 Quapaw. *Missions: **Provided at the beginning of the Agency mission Mountain Rescue at X:23635; Y:6275. Even if you managed to get your Black Market version to level 6 at this point, this version won't have rocket pods. This one spawns there once 160,000 chaos is obtained and disappears after the mission. **Provided at the beginning of the Agency mission A Just Cause. If the Black Market version is level 6, it will have rocket pods. **Rocket variant is provided at the start of the Reapers faction mission Helicopter Hangaround. Trivia *The sensor gear on the front of the aircraft seems to have no use at all to Rico. *The military will rarely send the Sivirkin 15 Havoc at you. And the fact that they send them only during military base attacks seems to show they don't have a lot of these helicopters. *On a concept art of Just Cause 2, the "beta" Sivirkin 15 Havoc can be seen, being different from the in-game version by having a longer front of the cockpit and also not 2 but 4 rocket pods (similarly to the G9 Eclipse), which would make it fully worthy of its name. *This helicopter is able to lift some moderately heavy vehicles, but not armored vehicles like the GV-104 Razorback or SV-1003 Raider or SV-1007 Stonewall or URGA-9380. *The Havoc is the only Panau Military helicopter that does not conform to the US armed forces Tri-Service Designation System. *Sivirkin is the Icelandic word for "Constitutive". *The Just Cause (1) counterpart to this vehicle is the HH-22 Savior. That heli is armed with only a machine gun, where this one is armed with only a Minigun. Once you upgrade this one to level 6, there will be rocket pods, but Just Cause (1) also has a counterpart to this: the special version of said vehicle in Guadalicano Choo Choo. *A vehicle similar to this appears in Just Cause 4 under the name Firebrand Scout Chopper, but with two miniguns where the rocket pods are here. *How the Reapers obtained one, with rocket pods even, for the start of Helicopter Hangaround is unknown, considering the only place where one spawns is in one of the most heavily guarded military bases in Panau. **Pasir Hitam seems to have around 20 soldiers guarding it, but the base is bugged/glitched to have a possible infinite number of soldiers guarding it, as the H-62 Quapaw that is summoned as air support for the base is bugged/glitched where if it is destroyed and it crashes into the base, infinite Panau Military soldiers will spawn from the wreck. This is only possible when Rico is attacking the base. **It's also possible that a Reapers pilot managed to sneak into the base and steal it, but no such feature has ever been seen in the game. The base has no SAMs, meaning there's no real threat against the chopper. **Alternatively, a defecting military pilot could've brought one to the Reapers, but this is again not seen in the game. Gallery UH-10 Chippewa and Sivirkin 15 Havoc promotional picture.jpg|Shooting down a UH-10 Chippewa. Promotional picture from developers. Pasir Hitam unique missile-armed Sivirkin 15 Havoc.JPG|A landed Panau Military version. This particular one is at Pasir Hitam and can rarely be used by a Panau Military AI. Bad AI.jpg|An example of how bad the Panau Military AI can get. Screenshot taken at the Pekan Ular Sawa base. Helicopters at Kem Jurang Gurun (imported).jpg|At the Kem Jurang Gurun military base in the Lautan Lama Desert. Two helicopters.jpg|A winter camouflaged Panau Military version next to the Reapers' H-62 Quapaw ready to take off for a stronghold takeover. Sivirkin 15 Havoc wreck perfect landing.jpg|The vehicle skeleton of one of these. Screenshot taken at the Port Kuala Besar military port. Panau Military Sivirkin 15 Havoc used.jpg|At Pasir Hitam. This particular one has rocket pods and has been taken by a Panau Military AI and is being used against Rico. Although this is extremely rare to see. Forest Sivirkin 15 Havoc at winter base (not delivered).jpg|A forest version called for backup at Kem Singa Menerkam. It's not known why this was not in a winter camo scheme. The other chopper is a damaged AH-33 Topachula. All three Panau Military attack choppers.jpg|All three Panau Military attack helicopters. This one is at left, at center is a AH-33 Topachula and at right is a damaged UH-10 Chippewa. Rocket-armed UH-10 Chippewa and Sivirkin 15 Havoc.jpg Dead pilot leads to downed chopper.jpg|This one had its pilot killed, marking a relatively rare helicopter kill. Flak Cannon and downed Sivirkin 15 Havoc.jpg Mil-28.jpg|The Mi-28 "Havoc", one of the vehicles it resembles, hence the same name. AH-1W_Super_Cobra_assigned_to_HMLA_167.jpg|The Bell UH-1 SuperCobra, one of the helicopters it resembles. Beta Havoc.jpg|A beta version of this helicopter. Category:Helicopters Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2 Category:Faction vehicles in Panau